It takes nine months to fall in love
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: Fuji gets ahold of Inui's new juice, not knowing how it will effect the coarch of his entire life. Tezuka goes off to Germany and gets a nasty little surprise when the team comes to visit. M-Preg warning! Pairing: Perfect pair, Golden Pair and Dream Pair.
1. Lemonade

Part 1

The September morning was brisk and the autumn sun shone down onto the Seishun junior high tennis courts. The Seigaku team sped over the deep green courts, seeming only as bluish white blurs. One of the boys near the front, a short muscular young man by the name of Fuji, Shusuke, broke away from his peers and strolled, casually, over to his team captain and manager sat. He grinned from ear to ear with his eyes squeezed shut. He ruffled his, stick straight, honey brown hair as he reached the other two boys.

"I am not running any more laps."

He exclaimed cheerfully. The team manager, a tall fourteen year old with spiked black hair and glasses, raised a single eyebrow.

"But Fuji…Tezuka-Buchou assigned 50 laps. You have only completed 35…"

Inui, Sadaharu, for that was the team manager's name, scribbled something into his data book. Tezuka, Kunimitsu, the highly feared and respected Captain of the Seigaku tennis team, narrowed his sharp eyes at his team mate. Fuji's odd behavior could never be explained, not even by the team's data man manager.

"Very well then. Inui, he's in your hands."

Tezuka muttered stoically. An evil grin twisted Inui's lips. He reached down and snatched up his tennis bag.

"I have some new juice for you today… I assume that is the reason for you sudden abandonment of your laps?"

Fuji, who was still grinning with his eyes shut, cocked his head to once side. This simple action made him seem a little too sweet and innocent.

"Why Inui-Kun, how could you say such a thing?"

Inui's eyes narrowed ominously. From inside his bag he drew a water bottle filled to the brim with something that looked completely foul. It was brown and sloshed sickening around as Inui handed it to Fuji.

"I have to chug this right?"

Fuji's smile never faltered. Tezuka's eye twitched as Fuji downed the syrupy substance. It glugged slightly as Fuji finished Inui's creation. He emerged, smiling, if possible, even more intensely than before.

"Yummy!"

Tezuka closed his eyes, slapped to hand to his forehead, and sighed heavily. Just watching one of his top players do that to himself made his insides squirm.

"It tastes like lemonade!"

The other two boys were not at all surprised. Any other action would be unlike Fuji and would be quite worrisome.

"Nya!"

It was second period. Fuji and his best friend, Kikumaru, Eiji, sat in their home economics class. Eiji had succeeded in stabbing himself with his needle for the seventh time that week. The silver stuck out absurdly from the broken skin of his thumb. Fuji frowned with his eyes shut.

"Nya! Fujiko, it hurts!"

Fuji sighed and shook his head knowingly.

"Hush now Eiji… Here, hold still…"

Fuji wrapped his fingers around Eiji's wrist.

"Owie!"

"Don't move now."

Fuji plucked the sharp sewing instrument from his friend's hand.

"See? That wasn't-"

Without warning, a terrible, sharp pain shot through Fuji's gut. He let out a soft 'ah…'

"Fujiko?!"

Eiji's big blue eye blinked at Fuji. They were filled with mixed curiosity and concern.

"You sick?!"

Fuji raised his head and gave a half smile, without opening his eyes.

"Saah, Eiji… Don't worry; I have a small stomach ache… It will be fine."

The beginning of afternoon practice went as usual. The club room was packed with tennis players. Tezuka, Kunimitsu was finished changed early and set out to the courts.

"Tezuka-Buchou!"

The captain stopped walking abruptly. The team manager jogged toward him.

"I just wanted to point out a few notes I took while watching the team change.

"It had better not be like last time when you were writing down every inch of Kaido's body down. That was pig headed and quite unprofessional."

Inui adjusted his glasses as he kept up with his captain's brisk pace. He smirked at the memory. The shade of red Kaido, Kaoru had turned after spotting the older player staring at him made Inui smile.

"No, it's nothing like that this time. It's Fuji."

"Were you staring at him too?"

An unrecognizable emotion bubbled up inside of Tezuka and his ears grew hot.

"No, he has just been 30% slower this afternoon and nearly 80% less devious. I just thought you should know, being the captain and all."

"Thank you Inui."

Was Tezuka's flat response. When the team assembled, he gave Fuji a quick once over. Inui was never wrong. Fuji sat on the bench with Kikumaru, Eiji. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling, yet the smile was quite strained and the corner of his lip kept twitching. He figured that this would not last. Fuji always bounced back. And yet, this slight change disturbed Tezuka. This behavior was not Fuji like at all. Fuji did not even seem to have enough energy to poke fun at Kaido, Kaoru and Echizen, Ryoma as they passed the bench.

"All of you, forty laps around the court, now!"

He barked. Watching them run was oddly comforting. He kept his sharp eyes fixed on his players. Kaido, Kaoru and Momoshiro, Takeshi sprinted at the front, racing each other. Echizen, Ryoma fallowed close behind. Shortly fallowed by Inui, Sadaharu, Oishi, Shyuuichirou, and Takashi, Kawamaru. Fuji and Eiji brought up the rear. Eiji could tell that Fuji was in some sort of great pain. He never ran this slowly. Not even to "bun watch" as he called it. Eiji yelped and halted and Fuji collapsed on the court.

"Nya, Fujiko!"

Taka swiveled around and sped to Eiji's side.

"Is he okay?"

By this time Tezuka had made his way over. Eiji dropped to his knees.

"Fujiko, get up!"

He shook Fuji's arm vigorously. Fuji did not stir. His eyes were closed and face stood out chalky white against the green of the court. Eiji was shoved aside and Tezuka knelt on one knee where he had been. He scooped the smaller player up in his arms and sped off in the direction of the school.

"Hurry Buchou!"

Taka called after his captain. Tears showing on his kind face.

Something hard pressed against the back of Fuji's honey brown head. He did not know, nor much less care where he was. All he knew was that his insides felt as if they were about to free themselves from his body. The room was stiflingly hot. He would have wanted water if his stomach didn't hurt so badly. His eyelashes fluttered.

"So you will be on your way to pick him up? Great. See you soon. Good bye now." Fuji sighed heavily and pushed his bangs away from his sweaty face.

He opened his eyes. Anyone else would have jumped out of their skin. Tezuka's emotionless face swam into view.

"Aren't I the luckiest boy on the block to get this view?"

He grimaced slightly.

"Nurse, he's awake, and quite himself…"

Fuji could hear the clopping of heals and a hand on his face.

"He has a fever."

Fuji wanted to wine and whimper. His guts felt as if they were being shoved all out of place.

Tezuka hoisted a limp and ill Fuji Shusuke up into his arms. Fuji made a small noise and grabbed a hold of Tezuka's shirt and his heart jumped, skipping a beat. Maybe Fuji was getting him sick. After all, Fuji had passed out, developed a fever, thrown up twice, and passed out again before his sister had arrived to pick him up. Tezuka stayed only to make sure he got home alright, but hoped he wasn't contagious.

"Get better quickly and don't get sick again."

Tezuka muttered flatly.

Fuji looked so helpless that he wanted to run after Fuji, Yumiko's shiny red car as it retreated toward their home. He shook himself. He really had caught something, and it had to do with that little Tensai.

Fuji Yuuta sprinted down the sidewalk, shoving anyone and everyone who got in his way. He had to know if it was true. Without pausing to say sorry to a woman whom he had almost knocked over, Yuuta turned the corner. He doubted it, there were always rumors flying around Saint Rudolph Exchange. Still, he had to make absolute sure. No matter how much he denied it, Fuji, Shusuke was his older brother. Earlier that day, Mizuki, Hajime had informed him of a rumor that Shusuke had not been seen at school or tennis practice for several days. A week to be exact. He had pestered Yuuta for answers. As if Yuuta knew. He had been out of touch for a longer time than that. Other boys in his dorm had also poked and prodded, inquiring if it was true that Shusuke was terminally ill.

'Is it true Fuji's gonna kick the bucket?'

He had been sent to the dean for punching these boys in the mouth

Yuuta banged into the house.

"Hey! What is this I hear about-"

"Yuuta…"

His mouth slammed shut. His older sister sat on their lumpy couch. It sagged where she and their mother were slumped.

"We wanted to call you-"

"So it's true?"

Yumiko nodded, numb.

"The doctor is in with him right now… Sit with me Yuuta, I'm scared."

Yuta couldn't comprehend it. Yumiko? Scared? She was the bravest person, other than Shusuke, he had ever met. Silently, he obayed and plopped down beside his sister. Questions flooded his mind.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Shusuke."

Yumiko answered flatly.

"He didn't want to worry you."

"Worry wart son of a bitch!"

Yuuta punched the table, almost breaking it. He felt Yumiko's comforting hand on his arm. The doctor stepped from the hall. Yumiko stood and bowed

"Well?"

"Sit down little lady."

Still numb, Yumiko fell back to the cushions of the couch.

"I must warn you, it is pretty shocking. Who is that?"

The old doctor had spotted Yuuta.

"He is my other son. Please continue."

"Well, I think I know what is causing the incessant fever and vomiting. In examining him thoroughly, I found… uhm… organs that weren't there before he was ill are growing inside of him."

"You expect me to believe that bullshit!?"

"Yuuta!"

"Calm yourself son… you need to be calm in order to hear this next part…"

Yumiko rose and pulled her youngest brother to a sitting position.

"I can't guarantee he'll live through the week. In fact, I don't know if he'll live through the night."

The siblings stared with blank faces at their mother who sat still for a moment, twitched, then lowered her face into her hands and began to weep.

"Oh Mama…"

Tears were brimming out of Yumiko's eyes as well.

"Spend as much time with the boy as you can. He might not have much time left."

Yuuta did not want to look weak. He wanted to be strong for his mother and sister. Still the tears welled up and the tears fell. Yuuta stood in the doorway. This was, to his knowledge, impossible. You don't just grow organs after you are born. It just does not happen. He left his mother and sister in the living room with Shusuke's doctor. He had to see for himself.

Shusuke's room was dark. The curtains were drawn, letting in little sunlight. The cream colored pillow was nothing compared to Shusuke's face. It seemed almost green in the light. Yuuta was convinced that the doctor was full of shit, but this made him wonder. He sunk into the chair beside Shusuke's bed, heaving a heavy sigh. He stared at one of Shusuke's neglected cacti, as if he had any interest in it at all.

"Sah… Yuuta…"

Yuuta jurked his head in the direction of the bed.

"You're home… Come here Yuuta. Let me give you a hug."

Yuuta grumbled that he didn't wanna, but crossed the room and let his older brother put his arms around him. Shusuke was very warm to the touch. He gave a little hacking cough, and Yuuta felt his white shirt grow wet.

"Sorry…"

Yuuta drew back and saw something crimson on Shusuke's lower lip.

"Now your shirt is going to stain."

Shusuke pouted as he whipped his mouth with a napkin. The doctor had said vomiting, but not vomiting blood. Yuuta stepped back. He now wished he had been home more often.

"Is that all you are worried about?!"

Yuuta couldn't believe him. He was terminally ill with some wacked out organ thing and he was worried about staining Yuuta's school uniform.

The two brothers talked for several hours about nothing in particular until Shusuke fell asleep again.

For the next week, Fuji's friends all came down to the house to see him. Eiji came twice, wining loudly that he missed his best friend. Oishi accompanied him one of the times, fussing over Fuji that he needed to drink some water and stay hydrated. Next came Taka, who seemed very sad. He brought Fuji a cactus that said "get well soon" on the pot. Inui dragged Kaido, who was quite upset, but did not want to seem like a sissy. Fuji threw up on them too. For once, Inui saw in appropriate not to bring his data book. Momo and Ryoma showed up together. Momo brought food and Ryoma brought nothing but the words "Don't die on us Fuji-Senpai." The freshmen all brought big balloons. At the end of the week, everyone, even the girls who liked Fuji had come to see him. Everyone, except for one person.

"Kunimitsu, isn't a friend of yours ill?"

Tezuka's mother asked him. He had drowned himself in homework since Friday and it was now Sunday.

"Yes mother."

"Why don't you go and see him. You really need to take a break from all of these assignments."

Tezuka had dreaded the time he would have to go see Fuji. It was his understanding that the Tensai had gotten worse. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but seeing Fuji that ill had scared him out of his wits. Yet he knew he would regret it if he didn't.

When Tezuka arrived at the Fujis' house, the sun had begun to set. Fuji Yumiko showed Tezuka to Fuji's room. Fuji was lying, already asleep in bed. He seemed thinner to Tezuka. Tezuka sat down on the edge of Fuji's bed. He had worn himself out with homework. It had always been his way of dealing with a crisis. Schoolwork. Fuji's body felt hot in his hand. Maybe, if his tensai really was dying… It was fine… Just this once…

Fuji stirred. He could feel something warm on his waist. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw a familiar face inches from his nose. Tezuka lay, fast asleep, beside him He beamed. He knew Tezuka cared about him. He knew that his Buchou would show up. Slowly, so as not to wake him, Fuji removed Tezuka's glasses and placed them next to his beloved cacti. He wrapped one arm around Tezuka's head and let his fingers get lost in the dark hair. The other hand he pressed against Tezuka's chest. He could feel his heart beating. In that moment, Fuji was overjoyed to be alive and breathing. Happiness engulfed him as he let sleep take him once more.

Tezuka couldn't breathe. His eyes flew open and his head jerked back. His face had been pressed up against someone's clothes. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized that somebody's hand was in his hair. He pulled away, remembering that he had gone to see Fuji, but not remembering anything about going home. How long had he been there? Had he missed school? And most importantly; had he been cuddling with Fuji? At least Fuji's fever had broken Tezuka found his glasses. Stood hurriedly, and marched out. His face brick red.

"Good morning Tezuka."

Fuji's sister, Yumiko giggled. Tezuka grunted and sped up. She had seen. He hoped that nobody would ever find out about this… ever…


	2. Pink pluse sign

Chapter 2: +

Kikumaru Eiji bounded into the club room, blue eyes flashing wildly, and red curls bouncing.  
"Nya, Fujiko!"  
The redhead sent his beaming friend toppling over as he was tackled to the ground.  
"We missed you soooooooo much Fujiko!"  
Fuji giggled and hugged Eiji around the neck.  
"Saa, Eiji, I missed you all as well."  
"Eiji! Don't do that! You might hurt him! He was very ill!"  
Eiji sprang, catlike onto the nearest bench. Oishi shyuichirou held out a helping hand and pulled a slightly ruffled Fuji to his feet.  
"Thank you Oishi-Kun."  
Fuji bowed. Oishi squinted.  
"My God! Have you eaten at all? You look so thin!"  
Fuji flashed his sweet smile at his vice-captain and shook his head.  
"Nope, not really."  
He said brightly. Eiji pouted his lower lip.  
"Fujiko!"  
"Good morning Taka-San"  
"It's good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back."  
As the team asked how he was, and Oishi worried about how skinny he was, Fuji gave them each a hug.  
"Hey! Go change, now!"  
Fuji whirled around. Tezuka's voice sounded over the voices of his team mates.  
"Yes Buchou!"  
"Sorry Buchou!"  
They dispersed. As Eiji passed Fuji latched onto him and pulled him into the bathroom by the elbow  
"Nya, Oishi you silly-Oh Fujiko!"  
Eiji blushed lightly but cocked his head to one side reminding Fuji of Ryoma's cat. Fuji pressed a finger to his lips and wordlessly shoved the tall redhead into the nearest stall.  
"Eiji, I have to tell you something…"  
Fuji's eyes were open, but he didn't notice his friend blushing even deeper. "You know when I was ill all last week?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well…"  
Fuji licked his dry lips.  
"I uh… grew something… that is to say well, you know women when they have children…"  
Eiji's blue eyes grew wide. His face now crimson. Fuji shut his eyes.  
"In other words, I have both insides… Do you get it?"  
"You don't mean-"  
Fuji nodded and Eiji squirmed.  
"Ew! Fujiko-Chan has both!"  
The two boys jumped as someone wrapped on the bathroom door.  
"Quite honestly, I don't want to know what you are doing in there…"  
Tezuka's voice floated over their heads.  
"But hurry up and do it before practice starts without you."  
It was Fuji's turn to go pink.  
"So Fujiko is still a boy right?"  
Eiji didn't think he actually believed Fuji. Fuji was full of jokes, this could be another one. Fuji giggled behind his hands.  
"Yes, I would have to say so."

It was some days before anyone noticed a change in the young tensai. It was after a late practice one afternoon when Taka pointed out that Fuji changed farther away from the other boys than he used to. Before he had fallen ill Fuji had often rubbed up against the others and touched them to make them feel uncomfortable. Now, he was stripped to his underwear in a corner.  
Early one morning before practice, Eiji bounced into the club room to the sound of retching and gagging.  
"Nya? Is somebody sick?"  
He called. The answer was more retching, a cough and then.  
"Eiji…"  
"Fujiko?"  
All he heard was more coughing.  
"I'm in here…"  
"Where?!"  
"In the restroom… God I feel sick…"  
Eiji rounded the corner to find his friend, huddled against the cold tile wall of an open stall. His skin was pale and his face had a slight greenish ting.  
"Hey Eiji-Kun…"  
Eiji knelt beside his best friend and put an arm around him.  
"Fujiko is sick nya?"  
Eiji asked. Fuji nodded.  
"Eiji-"  
Fuji leaned over and vomited into the porcelain bowl before finishing his sentence.  
"Eiji, I think I'm…"  
He paused, rubbing his stomach.  
"Never mind…"  
"Do you want to go home before practice?"  
Fuji wiped his dry lips with the sleeve of his school uniform.  
"Oh, no, no. I feel a little better now. Thank you though."  
Fuji gave his friend a quick hug. Eiji hopped up on two legs and pulled Fuji to his feet. He could see that Fuji had gained some weight back from before he had fallen ill.  
"You look better already nya!"  
"Thanks Eiji-Kun, I-"  
"What are you two doing in there?!"  
Eiji squealed and jumped. Fuji gave a little start.  
"Sah, Tezuka-Buchou, you scared me."  
Fuji sighed. Eiji turned a dark shade of pink. Something about being caught in the bathroom with Fuji made him uncomfortable.  
"Nya, I'm going to go change! Feel better Fujiko!"  
With that Eiji sprinted off leaving the captain with the tensai.  
"Answer my question Fuji. What were you two doing in there?"  
Tezuka scowled down at the smaller boy.  
"Sah, Buchou, protective much?"  
Fuji smiled sweetly.  
"Fuji!"  
"I was ill, alright?"  
Tezuka heaved a sigh and fixed his glasses.  
"Again?"  
Tezuka had known Fuji long enough to tell when he was forcing a smile.  
"Unfortunately yes."  
Tezuka stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Fuji. Only Fuji could know how tender his touch could be.  
"Come on, we'll get you a drink of water."  
"Sah, Buchou is so sweet."  
Fuji wondered if Tezuka would still be this loving if he knew what Fuji suspected.

Fuji stood in line at a small Japanese grocery store, tapping his foot. His eyes roamed under their lids.  
"Hello again."  
The young cashier smiled down at him.  
"Hello. My sister wanted to double check."  
The young woman checked and bagged his single at home pregnancy test.  
"Well cutie, tell your sister that those are like 99.9% accurate. So yeah, tell her good luck for me.  
Fuji tapped the white stick against his fingers. He wished it would hurry up. A voice behind him made him jump.  
"Hey Fujiko!"  
Fuji stiffened and turned as he heard the tires of a bicycle.  
"Sah, Taka-San, good morning."  
Taka winked as he hopped down from atop his two wheeled vehicle.  
"I heard you were ill."  
He seemed concerned as he chained his bike up.  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
Fuji smiled. Taka was such a kind person.  
"Ah, yes, quite a bit better now. Thank you Taka-San."  
Taka stopped when he saw Fuji staring at the white stick in his hand.  
"Fujiko? What is that?"  
He tried to get a good look, but Fuji stepped back quickly. He was as white as a ghost.  
"Oh nothing, nothing."  
Fuji put an extra coating of sugar in his voice to reassure the bipolar tennis player.  
"Are you sure you are okay? You look awfully pale."  
"Taka-San is so sweet. Now that I think of it, I am feeling a little bit faint. I think I'll go home and lie down."  
"Well, I'll see you at school. Get some rest now."  
As soon as he turned the corner, Fuji ran toward his house. A thin white stick with a pink plus sign blazed from where it was clutched in his hand.

The fallowing Monday morning, Fuji arrived in the club room early. He made sure that he arrived before his captain.  
"Nya…"  
Eiji, whom he had told of his predicament, had been dragged along for support. He wined as Fuji pulled him into the club room by the hand.  
"Fujiko, couldn't you have waited until practice time? I'm sleeeepy!"  
"Sah, Eiji, are you not a morning person?"  
"Fujiko, I think I hear him coming.  
Eiji pricked up his ears, looking as catlike as ever. Fuji shoved him behind a row of lockers.  
"Hide!"  
Fuji perched on the bench nearest to the door.  
"Nya?!"  
"Hush Eiji!"  
Tezuka entered, stoic, yet graceful.  
"Fuji, what are you doing up so early?"  
He set his bag down. Fuji rose to his feet, feeling somewhat ill.  
"Sah, Buchou, I have something to tell you."  
Tezuka blinked. Fuji saw this as a signal to go ahead.  
"Mh… How to begin…"  
Fuji opened his sharp blue eyes.  
"If you are going to say something Fuji, I suggest you say it."  
It had never occurred to Fuji how cold and removed he would be as a father.  
"Would it mean anything to you if I told you that I was carrying your child?"  
Fuji's voice was syrupy sweet. His captain blinked once, twice, then he collapsed heavily. Fuji just barely caught him. Tezuka's glasses went clattering to the ground.  
"Eiji-Kun! I need your help!"  
The red headed acrobat cleared the lockers in a single leap. As he relieved his best friend of Tezuka's dead weight, Fuji smiled sadly.  
"Sah… He wasn't supposed to do that…"  
Eiji blinked at him through big blue eyes, oblivious.  
"So how did he take it."  
Fuji frowned and closed his eyes.  
"Look at him Eiji-Kun."  
"Oh right!"  
Eiji scurried off as he saw his captain blink. Fuji dressed his face in a phony smile. He handed Tezuka his glasses.  
"Good morning Buchou. Did you have a nice nap?"  
He said brightly. Tezuka stood up and brushed himself off.  
"Fuji… Are you sure? Is this another one of your little pranks?"  
For the first time, Fuji heard an edge of Panic in his Buchou's voice.  
"No Buchou. This time it's for real."  
By now the rest of the team had begun to arrive and crowd around the two players. Fuji could see sweat trickling down his captain's temple. Tezuka turned away from his Tensai.  
"Buchou…"  
Fuji tried, a little desperately, to wrap his arms around Tezuka's waist, but was held at bay by a gentle hand on his chest.  
"Don't touch me…"  
Those were the last words Fuji heard from him before his injury. If Tezuka had known, he probably would have said something differently, but you can't change the past.  
Tezuka Exited the club room without bothering to change into his tennis uniform. The rest of the team, who had arrived, was clustered around Fuji. Eiji emerged from his hiding spot and approached apprehensively.  
"Fujiko?"  
Fuji ruffled his honey brown hair and heaved a shaky sigh. He smiled his old, shut eyed, painfully fake, grin. This time, something was different. Tears clung to his eyelashes and one was dripping down his cheek.  
"Fujiko!"  
Eiji, as only Eiji could, flung his arms around Fuji and hugged him tightly. Taka, who had always been rather taken with Fuji, dropped his bag and hugged the smaller tennis player from behind, though much more gently than Eiji. None of them had ever seen Fuji cry, and it quite honestly scared most of them.  
"Sah…"  
Fuji sighed softly.  
"Taka, Eiji… I'm fine… really… You need to get off now… You'll hurt the baby."  
Taka let go, hearing, but not quite fully understanding Fuji's last sentence.  
"The wha?"  
Eiji wiped away Fuji's tears and stepped back.  
"Are you telling everybody Nya?"  
Eiji asked. Fuji nodded. His golden brown head bobbing up and down.  
"I-"  
He swallowed.  
"I'm pregnant."  
The silence would have been complete if it weren't for Inui scribbling this little tidbit down in his notebook.  
"And Tezuka-Buchou is the father."  
Silence. More scribbling.  
"Sah… Somebody say something or I'll scream…"  
Oishi looked from Eiji to Momo and back to Eiji. Ryoma blinked, bug eyed at his Senpai. Inui looked as if he couldn't write fast enough. Eiji was the first to break the silence.  
"Buchou doesn't believe him Nya! We need to stick together and persuade Buchou that Fujiko is telling the truth."  
None of the other boys promised anything.  
"Sah, Eiji…"  
Fuji rested his chin on Eiji's shoulder. The bell had rung and the two were about to head to afternoon tennis practice.  
"Nya?!"  
Eiji gave a start.  
"Fujiko scared me Nya!"  
Fuji giggled.  
"May I crash at your house tonight?"  
"Sure. All of my brothers and sisters are home, but I'm sure It's fine."  
Fuji giggled behind his hands again. Fuji came around so often, they had nicknamed him 'Eiji's little boyfriend.' Grinning from ear to ear, in spite of the morning's incident, Fuji rose and held out his hand.  
"Let's go to practice then."

Fuji and Eiji slipped off their shoes as they entered the Kikumaru house. There were now ten pairs of shoes on the rug at the front door.  
"I'm Hooooooooooome!"  
Fuji stayed back while Eiji was mauled by his brothers and sisters.  
"Look who finally decided to show up!"  
"Our baby brother is finally here!"  
"Hey Eiji!"  
"Nya! Get off of me!"  
Fuji couldn't stop chuckling. The acrobat sprang from the clump of red heads.  
"Hey, he brought his little boyfriend!"  
"Come here you!"  
And together, Eiji's four siblings hugged him, ruffled his hair and (at least the girls) kissed his cheeks.  
"Nya nya nya nya! Watch it! He's… Fragile!"  
Fuji knew that his best friend had almost blurted out that he was pregnant, and was thankful that he had not. Eiji, so red that his face blended into his hair, grabbed Fuji by the wrist and dragged him away from his family.  
"Call us when dinner is ready, Nya!"  
As Eiji yanked Fuji down the hall, they heard his sister calling after him.  
"I hope you remember that it's your night to do the dished!"  
Fuji settled himself comfortably on Eiji's bed. Being the youngest, he was the only child with a room to himself. Fuji was thankful. He needed somebody to talk to. His sister would understand, but he needed a friend, not his sister.  
"Sah… Eiji-kun…"  
Eiji had already guessed.  
"Nya, is the baby thing going okay?"  
Fuji shrugged and heaved a great sigh.  
"I think it would be a lot easier if Tezuka-Buchou didn't think I was out of my mind."  
Fuji leaned back until he fell onto the soft, manga themed bedding and pillows. Eiji bounced over to his side and blinked inquisitively at Fuji.  
"What is it like, Nya?"  
Fuji couldn't help but grin. He wouldn't have been surprised if Eiji had sprouted whiskers and cat ears then and there.  
"Sah, Eiji, haven't you ever heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?"  
"But I Waaaaaaaanaaaaa Knoooow Nyaaaaaa!"  
Fuji winced, but kept smiling.  
"Fine…"  
Eiji did a little dance on all fours.  
"Yay!"  
"So…"  
Fuji adopted a mysterious tone of voice.  
"First, before you start to gain weight of anything like that, you become ill. I mean upset stomach, throwing up ill. Then your mood becomes unstable."  
"Like girls when…you know?"  
Fuji nodded.  
"Exactly like that. Then you start gaining weight. Mind you, you are still ill and stay ill until say the third month or so, grumpy, and getting fatter all the time."  
Eiji's mouth was now hanging open.  
"And people still do it? People want this for themselves? They are nuts!"  
Fuji sighed.  
"You are more afraid than me and I'm having the darn baby."  
Fuji shut his eyes and reached behind his head and pulled out a pillow that was in the shape of a cat. He hugged it close to his body. He yawned softly.  
"Nya, Fujiko is sleepy?"  
"Yes… it's another side effect…"  
Fuji rolled into a ball, using the cat pillow as a center. He was so tired.  
_The room was pitch black. Tezuka's room. A soft, shuddering sigh, a moan, a gasp, then;  
breathlessly;  
"Tezuka…"  
Then, even more breathlessly;  
"Ku-ni-mi-tsu…"  
There was another moan.  
"Mmh…"  
__Their limbs were so tangled that they could no longer tell whose was whose. The moisture in the air was thick as they panted, their bodies pressed together hotly.  
"Would it mean anything to you if I told you that I was carrying your child?"___

Fuji's eyes snapped open as something soft collided with the side of his face.  
"Pillow fight nya!"  
Eiji crouched, froglike, laughing.  
"Dinner is ready. Do you want some?"  
Fuji lifted the blanket that had not been there before he had drifted off. He was starved.  
"Yes, thank you Eiji. I'm famished."

After dinner, Fuji and Eiji crashed in Eiji's room. Fuji curled up as he had done before.  
"Eiji… May I ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
Fuji grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest.  
"Do you think I am a freak?"  
Eiji looked confused, even scared.  
"Fujiko is the best friend I've ever had. No! Not a freak! Never!"  
Fuji smiled.

Later that month, Tezuka was badly injured in his game against Atobe. He was forced to seek treatment in Germany where his grandparents lived. In his absence, Fuji's baby belly grew. His friends and family began to notice changes in his behavior. After two months, he was four months along. By then he had developed an, obviously, pregnant stomach. It was especially noticeable because he had been so stick thin before the change. Now it was the same except for around the middle.


	3. Every good father

It Takes Nine Months to Fall in Love

Chapter 3: Every good father…

AN: BLARG! My first author's note! Sorry, I'm kind of hyper. Okay, so I was having a little bit of trouble writing Fuji in character. He's just so weird, I'm not sure what his boundaries are. Anyway, I've never done a love tri-angle and an Mpreg at the same time, so bear with me. Yes, there is a love tri-angle. I love grandma. She would NEVER happen though ;p. LOL the corny Christmas scene was written in July XD. Have fun!

Fuji: Mitsu-Kun! I has baby!

Tezuka: Why am I here?...

It was early on a Sunday morning when all of the Seigaku team stood in the customs line in Berlin Germany. They had taken a plane out of Japan and it had taken all night, not to mention the time change. Fuji held his bulky shoulder bag as he yawned widely. Fuji had Eiji on one side, their arms linked, and Taka on the other side. Fuji was leaning against him, half asleep. He blinked his light blue eyes sleepily.  
"Fujiko has jet lag?"  
"Mh-hm. But I can't wait to see my Buchou."  
As soon as they cleared customs, Fuji saw him. Tezuka, tall and slim, planted at the front of the crowd, waiting for his team to arrive. The moment Fuji locked eyes on him, he let go of his boys, Eiji and Taka. He walked, as fast as he could, which looked absurd, up to Tezuka, removed his glasses, and kissed him before he could blink. It was a long, deep kiss. Fuji only broke it off because he could no longer breathe and was getting dizzy. Tezuka seemed, at least to Fuji, flustered as he snatched his glasses back. Fuji had not noticed, but his stomach was pressed up against Tezuka's. He placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder and pushed him back, darkening around the ears.  
"You've… Grown…"  
Fuji smiled sweetly up at him.  
"Believe me now?"  
He said nothing, but glanced over Fuji's shoulder at the rest of the team. The sight was quite laughable. Momoshiro had his hands over Ryoma's eyes. Ryoma's mouth was hanging wide open. Eiji was giggling madly, holding onto Oishi in order to stand up straight. Taka seemed to have missed something. Kaido blushed brilliantly while Inui scribbled a quick note down into his notebook.  
"Kunimitsu, you never told us about your girlfriend!"  
"That's because-"  
Fuji then did something nobody had ever done before. He punched Tezuka in the stomach. Tezuka took the hint and fell silent. An elderly woman who might have been in her late sixties or early seventies scolded Tezuka. Fuji assumed she was his grandmother. This would be fun. He grabbed onto Tezuka's arm, but he just stared straight ahead.  
"He didn't tell you he got me pregnant either huh?"  
"Fuji!"  
Tezuka's whole face was now red.  
"You two have nothing to be embarrassed about! You are giving somebody the gift of life! My God, I have a great-grandchild on the way… I'm not sure how I should feel about that, considering the mother is… How old are you dear?"  
Fuji's smile was so brilliant; Tezuka could do nothing but stare at the ads above his grandmother's head.  
"I'll be fifteen next February."  
"Kunimitsu! You and I are going to have a chat when we get home!"  
Fuji, still clinging to his captain's arm, giggled.  
"You really don't have to do that Baa-chan."  
"Let's go!"  
Tezuka barked, cutting Fuji off. With that, he marched off toward baggage claim, with a still giggling Fuji on his arm.

At baggage claim, the luggage was slow to arrive. When it did, Fuji was not afraid to do any heavy lifting.  
"No Fujiko, you shouldn't-"  
Taka began to say, but Fuji hoisted his enormous suitcase.  
"I've gained so much weight; a few more pounds won't matter."  
Tezuka's grandmother clucked her tongue.  
"I will not have you doing such things young lady. When you stay in my house for the next two weeks, you will be taking care of yourself. If that is my grandson's child, there is no way in hell you are losing it on my time."  
"You are very sweet Baa-Chan."

Tezuka's grandparents lived in a large house with rooms enough for each of them to room in twos and threes. Downstairs slept, Momo and Ryoma, Eiji and Oishi, and Tezuka's grandparents. Upstairs slept Tezuka and Taka, and Inui and Kaido. Fuji was a "girl" so he got a room to himself. Seeing as it was only about three in the morning in Germany, Everybody sat down and had cold sausage in the kitchen in their travel clothes. Fuji was suffering the most.  
"Sah, baby stop moving please…"  
He patted his belly with a slight pout on his face.  
"It is quite uncomfortable."  
Fuji was sleepy, jetlagged, and dissatisfied with the dry toast that had been presented to him. He wanted something nice and fiery hot.  
"I have a question for you Fujiko. Did my grandson really…"  
She pointed at him and made a fist, punching the air repeatedly. Fuji giggled, and then pretended to be shy and put a finger to his lips.  
"Fuji! Grandma!"  
Tezuka did not like where the conversation was going. Grandma cackled with glee.  
"Don't be so embarrassed. I didn't think you were man enough to knock anyone up, let alone get it on with a girl as good looking as Fujiko here."  
"Grandma…"  
Fuji yawned. He was glad Tezuka's grandma was convinced he was female. It was a relief that the team was playing along. It was something, at least he guessed, that they had wanted to do for a long time. Pretending that he was a girl was sort of a game. A game that he would have lots of fun playing.  
"Fujiko, you have to stay awake, honey."  
He blinked. His cheek was pressed against Tezuka's purple shirt. He must have dozed off.  
"I know you are tired. But you have to adjust to the time change. One hour naps are fine. That goes for all of you."

Late that night, when everyone else was asleep, a pair of bare feet tip-toed down the hard wood of the hall way. The creaking suggested a bit of extra weight. A slender hand pushed the door at the end of the hallway open. In the room, there was the silhouette of a bed with a sleeping form. A pair of bright blue eyes scanned the room. The form of someone who was obviously pregnant shuffled over to the bed. The fare haired boy slipped down under the covers.

A lump pressed into the small of Tezuka, Kunimitsu's back. He frowned, without opening his eyes. Something warm was snuggled up against him. The room was blurred when he blinked. Tezuka reached over in order to push himself upright, but came in contact with something solid. It let out a little moan and wiggled uncomfortably. Tezuka pulled back the covers to find Fuji. He was lying right up against where Tezuka had been moments before. His heart flipped over and skipped a beat. This feeling scared him.  
"Fuji!"  
Fuji reached up and rubbed a bright blue eye with a fist.  
"G'morning Kunimitsu…"  
He looked down and put a hand over his abdomen.  
"And good morning to you too sweetheart…"  
Tezuka twitched. Since he and Fuji had been pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, Fuji had used his first name, nonstop. He also added so much sugary sweetness when uttering it, it made Tezuka's spine tingle. Tezuka blinked over at Fuji, who pushed himself upright, with difficulty.  
"Sah, Buchou… Why did you wake me? It's still dark out…"  
Fuji yawned behind his hands. Tezuka could not believe his nerve.  
"Get out of my bed."  
He uttered as emotionlessly a he could manage. Fuji frowned at him with his eyes squeezed shut.  
"Hm… That's funny… You didn't have a problem with me being in your bed last time."  
Tezuka was glad it was dark and that Taka slept like a log. He could feel his face go red.  
"Get out of my bed, get out of my room!"  
Tezuka hissed. Fuji rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever you want honey."  
"Out!"

Fuji rubbed his narrow blue eyes as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. There he made himself some toast with strawberry jam and sliced German pickles on top. He had been craving this ever since I had woken up. His cravings had been getting stronger and weirder with each month of pregnancy. He loved the sweet and sour effect of the artificial strawberry flavor with the sour of the pickles. After finishing his odd toast, he lay on the couch downstairs with his head to the center, his legs dangling over the sofa's armrest. His enlarged abdomen stuck up absurdly.  
Fuji heard a soft click from upstairs and the patting of bare feet on carpet. He wondered who else was feeling that it was a meal time.  
"Fujiko? What are you doing down here, Nya?"  
Eiji's voice sounded in the night.  
"Sah, Eiji. I was hungry and I couldn't sleep."  
He grinned with his eyes tightly shut.  
"That can't be good for the baby. Can it?"  
"No, probably not. What are you doing up."  
Eiji shrugged. His stomach gave an extra loud gurgle. Fuji giggled.  
"I see."

Eiji got some cold chicken out of Grandma Tezuka's refrigerator and munched hungrily. Once he had finished, he began to head back upstairs, but then stopped.  
"Want some company?"  
"Sah… How sweet of you Eiji. Yes, I would love some company."  
The redhead took the stairs two at a time and landed lightly on the bottom. With one hand, Fuji patted the couch behind his head, inviting Eiji to take that place. Eiji plopped down in the same position as Fuji. The couch bounced, making Fuji laugh.  
"How is the baby thing coming?"  
Fuji smiled. Eiji was curious.  
"Okay. I'm huge though…"  
"Do girls usually go see doctors or something?"  
"Eiji… Think about it… I-am-a-boy…"  
Eiji snorted.  
"Don't let Baa-Chan hear you say that. You are Buchou's "girlfriend" remember?"  
"Eiji…"  
The seriousness of Fuji's tone startled Eiji. He pricked up his ears.  
"Yeah?"  
"I am going to tell you something. Promise me you won't repeat it…"  
"I promise."  
Fuji swallowed. His mouth had gone dry.  
"Eiji, I think I love him…"  
The silence then was so thick, you could almost smell it.  
"You didn't know this before you two slept together?"  
"To be honest, no. I didn't."  
Eiji frowned.  
"Growing up, I was taught that you were supposed to fall in love and get married before you have sex. Yet my best friend didn't even know he had fallen in love with the man before he jumped into bed with him. I guess I just need to rethink my morals. Don't you think so? Fujiko, are you okay?"  
Fuji's hand, which lay beside his head, was balled into a fist and shook violently. Eiji touched the back of Fuji's hand lightly and Fuji, slowly, unfurled his fingers. Eiji clasped his best friend's hand. Fuji squeezed his hand so tightly, it was painful. Eiji didn't even know Fuji was that strong. The two lay this way for, what felt like, an hour before Fuji loosened his grip. This time, holding hands gently, Fuji ran his thumb over the back of Eiji's hand.  
"Nya Fujiko, that huuuurt!"  
Eiji pouted.  
"Sorry Eiji… I just had these pains… I guess the baby doesn't like pickles."  
He said it jokingly, but Eiji sense the worry in his voice.  
"Eiji…"  
"Nya?"  
"Thank you."  
Fuji smiled sweetly with his eyes closed.  
"For what?"  
Fuji squeezed Eiji's hand lightly.  
"For being my friend."  
Eiji was glad that he was behind Fuji as his face and ears grew pink. This feeling that was bubbling up inside of him wasn't a friend feeling. He shook himself. Fuji and Tezuka were pretending to be together and Fuji was in love with Tezuka. He could not allow himself these feelings. It was just wrong.  
"Fujiko…"  
Fuji didn't answer. All Eiji heard was the slow steady sound of his breathing. The two of them slept the rest of the night away, holding hands like a real couple.

The December air was crisp as the team trudged down the sidewalk to go Christmas shopping. Tezuka's grandmother and grandfather brought up the rear, holding up an umbrella over their heads. Fuji could not quite keep up with the other boys. He was not concerned with that though. He was content to have his Tezuka on his arm while listening to German Christmas carols.  
Once at the shopping center, Grandma insisted that she and Fuji spend some "girl time" together shopping. As it turned out, Grandma knew of a maternity wear shop. Fuji's old clothes were now skin tight and unattractive. Once he and Grandma had picked out some brightly colored outfits that would fit him for months to come, they sat down and waited for one of the boys to show up. German pastries soon caught Fuji's eye, however and he wondered off to go buy one. Once back, grandma began to fuss.  
"You need to start eating right Fujiko. You are having a baby for Pete's sake. And you look much too pale. Has everything been going alright with you two?"  
Fuji took his sweet time chewing and swallowing before replying.  
"Sah, Baa-Chan, this is nothing compared to when I was terminally ill for two weeks. I am just rosy compared to then."  
"Never mind your skin. How are you and the child? Is pregnancy treating you alright?"  
Fuji, once more, finished his bite before responding.  
"There are some small things, but they come with pregnancy. Other than that, I feel pretty good."  
Fuji was flat out lying to her face. He had been having terrible abdominal pains every day since they had arrived in Germany. That was why he was so white. Every night, Eiji had to hold him and comfort him. Only Eiji knew. He urged Fuji to tell Tezuka, but Fuji refused. Fuji would do anything not to upset Tezuka. He did not want anyone to worry about him, especially since Christmas was right around the corner.  
"The baby likes its daddy."  
Fuji grinned at the remark. The child had taken to kicking whenever Tezuka and Fuji touched. Maybe it was the effects of his body that did it. The sweaty palms, the labored breathing, the increased heart rate. It made sense, but Fuji liked to think that the child knew its father.  
"How do you know dear?"  
"It kicks whenever he touches me."  
Fuji grinned with his eyes closed before finishing his pastry.  
"Well, isn't that sweet."  
A group of girls, who were passing, spotted Fuji and began to speak to each other very loudly in German. Finally, one of them approached him.  
"Wie weit sind Sie?"  
She asked. Fuji blinked up at her. He noticed that her eyes were as blue as his own.  
"Um…"  
Tezuka's grandmother leaned over to address the young German girl.  
"Sie nur spricht Japanisch. Sie ist vier Monate zusammen. Laufen jetzt entang."  
The young woman ran off to join to friends.  
"Sie sieht aus wie sie die zwolf Jahre alt! Was fur ein Slut!"  
Fuji did not know what was happening, but he knew that she had said something awful because Tezuka's grandmother stood on her feet.  
"Wie konnt ihr es wagen! Sie wissen noch nicht einmal ihren! Jeder macht Fehler! Sie wurde nicht sagen diese Dige falls Sie sie nit einem Mamy in ihrem Bauch!"  
The gaggle shrieked and scurried off.  
"Sie hatten bessere laufen!"  
With that. The old woman sat back down and sighed.  
"Sah, I don't know what just happened Baa-Chan."  
"She asked how far along you are. I told her you only speak Japanese."  
"I speak a little bit of English as well."  
Fuji pointed out. Grandma ignored him. "I told her to move along, and she did. As she walked away, she noted how young you are and called you a…"  
"Called me a what?"  
"She called you a slut, Fujiko…"  
"Ouch."  
Fuji said cheerily.  
"Aren't your feelings hurt?"  
Fuji stood up and stretched. His back cracked.  
"Yes, but it's true."  
"Fujiko!"  
"I seduced him. He tries to deny it and protect me. I know he does. I practically got myself pregnant. It's my fault."  
His face was hidden in shadow.  
"But I don't regret it. I haven't told anyone this. Can we keep it a secret?"  
Grandma nodded and rose.  
"Come on Baa-Chan. I still need to get Echizen and Kunimitsu Christmas gifts."

The party of Japanese Christmas shoppers arrived home just in time for dinner. Grandma and Fuji had gone off to the grocery store. Fuji had wanted sausage, but Grandma wouldn't allow it. She had brought home some pork. Taka offered to cut up the vegetables. The rest of them lounged in the living room. Fuji sat in Grandpa's chair, stroking his stomach. This was the earliest in the day it had begun to bother him. Eiji sat on his swollen feet. His back rested against Fuji's legs. Fuji smiled sadly. He was in pain, he was afraid to tell anyone, and Tezuka had chosen the seat farthest away from him. It was rather depressing.

After dinner, Fuji went straight upstairs and snuck into Eiji and Oishi's room. He slipped under the covers of Eiji's bed. His stomach hurt so much, he wanted to just fall asleep and get rid of it.

"Where is Fujiko? Have you seen her Taka-San?"  
Tezuka's Grandmother asked as she and two of the boys cleared the table.  
"I think she went upstairs."  
"Eiji-Kun, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?"  
Eiji had stopped clearing dishes and was staring out into space.  
"Nya? Oh, no, sorry. Fujiko has just been acting really…"  
His voice trailed off.  
"Eiji."  
Tezuka's grandmother sounded stern as she addressed the young redhead.  
"If there is something wrong, you need to tell me."  
Eiji said nothing. Fuji was, however, beginning to worry him.

It was Christmas Eve morning when Fuji woke up with blood running down his leg. The soft place in-between his legs burned. He curled his legs up to his baby bump, worried. Behind him, Eiji was passed out. His arm draped across Fuji's chest. He had taken to sleeping in Eiji and Oishi's room. He could barely sleep, even with the company of his best friend. The pains had gotten so terrible; he had spent most nights lying wide awake with Eiji beside him or in Eiji's arms. Once grandma had caught them, not to Eiji's knowledge of course. Fuji had explained it away by telling her he seep walked. Fuji rose, wincing. Looking down, he saw a bright red mark on Eiji's bed. He hurriedly covered it with the blanket and made his way to the door.  
"Mmh…"  
Eiji made a small noise.  
"Come back to bed…"  
He wined. His voice was gravely from sleep.  
"Sah… I wish I could, but I have to get to my own room before Baa-Chan catches us. She thinks I'm with Kunimitsu."  
"Why do you use his first name?"  
"I don't know. Habit I guess."  
"Well I don't like it."  
Eiji covered his red head in a pillow. Fuji was so blind. He could not see that Eiji was jealous.

"Wake up Fujiko! It's Christmas Eve!"  
Fuji, who had been pretending to be asleep, rubbed his eyes and faked a yawn.  
"Good morning Baa-Chan."  
"My goodness, every time I see you, you get paler!"  
Fuji shrugged  
"Its winter and I really haven't been out much."

It was mid day when Tezuka approached Fuji. He did not want anyone to see, but he was greatly concerned for this young man. He had not been himself. His skin was white, his smile was forced, and there were dark rings under his sky blue eyes.  
"Fuji… I am going to ask you something and you need to answer me truthfully."  
Fuji threw back his golden brown head and opened his eyes. Those eyes… Tezuka almost looked away.  
"Fire away."  
"Are you ill?"  
The words sounded awkward to him, but they would have to do. Fuji sighed. A limp formed in Tezuka's throat and he couldn't explain why. Fuji shook his head.  
"Fuji…"  
"Sah… Kunimitsu is so serious."  
"Fuji, you look like hell."  
Tezuka hissed. He wanted to scare it out of Fuji. Maybe that way, he could help him. Fuji's smile drooped and, for a split second, Tezuka felt a little guilty.  
"Is it really that obvious?"  
Tezuka nodded wordlessly. For the first time, Fuji seemed a little lost.  
"I can't sleep. I don't sleep anymore and it's your fault…"  
Fuji's voice was soft, but it was just as bad as if he had shouted.  
"Fuji…"  
"Yes Tezuka?"  
It was the first time in almost two weeks that Fuji had addressed him using his last name. He found, to his astonishment, that he did not like it. He did not like it at all. It sounded cold and informal, even when you took out the edge added to Fuji's voice. Tezuka never thought he would, but he much preferred Fuji cooing his first name. He shook himself mentally.  
"Why exactly is your insomnia my fault?"  
Tezuka had never, in all the time he had known him, ever seen Fuji this angry.  
"You got me pregnant!"  
Fuji raised the volume of his voice slightly.  
"Fuji… YOU jumped on ME… naked."  
Tezuka said evenly.  
"Well I didn't do this to myself!"  
Fuji pointed at the bulge that had once been a flat stomach. He was loud enough for the whole room to hear him now. He was not shouting, but he was loud enough. Tezuka could feel the eyes of his team mates on them. Fuji, spotting them, smiled. Then, with as much dignity as he could muster, began to walk away. Just before he reached the door, he broke. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
"Fujiko?"  
Kikumaru, Eiji rose. He seemed worried. Them Fuji ran. He could not go very fast or far, but he ran all the same.  
"Fujiko!"  
Eiji sprinted down the hall after him. Tezuka stayed where he was. He was not aware of anything he had done wrong. Had he said something?  
"Eiji! Where are you going!?"  
Eiji had been curled up contentedly on Oishi's legs a moment before. The sudden movement had startled him. When the two did not return, Tezuka assured Oishi that he would bring them back.  
As he exited the room, Tezuka heard Momo say;  
"I love Christmas, Don't you Echizen?"  
Fuji had run for the front door, which meant he was out in the snow. There was a weight in Tezuka's chest at the thought of a tired, pregnant, and bare footed Fuji running around outside. He hoped that maybe, when he got to the door, he would find Eiji comforting Fuji. Maybe he would see the two of them talking. He was seriously, gravely mistaken.

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat on his bed, by himself. Unexplainable rage coursing through him. He removed his glasses and whipped the sweat away from his face. He did not understand why he was so angry. It was not as if he and Fuji were together. They were merely pretending to be because Fuji was pregnant. Of course, there had been that one day when Fuji had dropped by to study with Tezuka. The product of their study session was now curled up inside of Fuji's belly. But that had been four months ago. Tezuka took a long breath in and slowly let it out. The sight of Fuji and Eiji under the mistletoe had made his blood boil and the picture was stuck in his mind. The only thing he could think of doing, was hiding. He was letting his emotions go out of control and the rest of the team could not see that. Tezuka replaced his glasses on his nose and picked up his tennis racquet. He swung it once. How could Fuji? He was having Tezuka's baby not Eiji's. He swung twice. Fuji knew better than to go kissing other guys while he bore the weight of one mistake, the slut. Tezuka swung a third time and a twinge of pain shot through his left shoulder. He dropped the racquet, panting. For once, Tezuka, Kunimitsu felt passion for something besides tennis. For the first time in his life. The Seigaku captain was experiencing love and could not handle it.

Even though the dinner that Taka had made was delicious and that everything that Christmas eve went smoothly after that, the team could tell that something was bothering Fuji. Nobody, aside from grandma and Fuji, could read Tezuka. They had no idea the heart ache he was experiencing. He simply sat, with that stony expression he usually wore, not letting his pain show. That night, when Fuji and Tezuka addressed each other, it was by nodding or bowing and muttering the other person's last name.  
"Fuji…"  
Tezuka nodded at the smaller boy.  
"Tezuka…"  
Fuji bowed slightly. The baby would not let him bow all of the way. Then, without another word to each other, they retired to their rooms.

Despite the events of the day before, Fuji put on a cheerful display on Christmas morning.  
"Merry Christmas!"  
His eyes were shut and he was smiling widely. He wore a suit that was much too big for him. It was red, with white trim and a cheap cotton beard.  
"I'm Santa because I'm fat!"  
He chirped cheerily at a half asleep Echizen, Ryoma who was still in his pajamas.  
"Momo-Chan, would you mind waking the others? I want to get the presents handed out."  
Momo shrugged and swaggered off toward the nearest bedroom. A moment later, Fuji heard him bellowing.  
"Hey! Get your lazy asses out of bed! Wake up! Can't you see its Christmas?!"  
Fuji giggled behind his hands.  
"I should have asked somebody else, shouldn't I Echizen? Echizen?"  
Ryoma had fallen asleep on the sofa. Fuji sighed, but smiled. There was something to be said for innocence. Something he had left behind long ago. Something he wished he could have back. "Oi! Oishi-Senpai, Kikumaru-Senpai, stop being lazy bums! Get your carcasses down stairs!"  
Fuji heard Eiji shriek and there was an enormous thud.  
"Nya! Oishi! Get off!"  
"Sorry! Sorry Eiji, I fell!"  
Fuji bit his lip as he imagined what had happened.

When everyone, including grandma and grandpa Tezuka was somewhat awake and crammed into the living room Fuji/Santa began to hand out gifts.  
"Aw, Oishi! I've wanted this new game!"  
"I know Eiji. You've only been telling me ever since it came out."  
Eiji hugged Oishi around the neck and planted a kiss on his cheek as Fuji/Santa handed out the next present.  
Momo and Eiji got mostly video games. Oishi got some books on relaxation which he had rolled his eyes on receiving and a home remedy kit from Eiji. Eiji had declared that it was supposed to cure restlessness. Oishi blushed. Taka was given a German recipe book, a couple of CDs and a scarf because grandma had noticed that he had forgotten his at home. Ryoma, who had to be woken up, got a pair of odd green and pink shoe laces, a sports manga, a Shakespeare book in English, and mittens. Inui received several variations of the same gift; a pen and a notebook, and a cat shaped phone charm from Kaido. Kaido, who had been the hardest to shop for, got a scarf, a pair of striped socks, a movie that looked like a sappy comedy and a calendar with a photograph of a different kitten on each month. When it was unwrapped, Kaido turned red and tried to hide it, but Momo grabbed it away from him and held it out for everyone to see.  
"Look what Mamushi got for Christmas!"  
"Baka!"  
Finally, Fuji held up Tezuka's first present.  
"This one is for Tezuka-Buchou."  
Fuji held out the small parcel and envelope. As Tezuka held out his hand to take it, he accidentally took Fuji's hand. The hair on the back of Fuji's neck and arms rose. The child kicked uncomfortably. Tezuka's ears and neck went fire engine red. He snatched the package and card away, fighting the heat that was creeping up his neck. Tezuka ripped open the envelope. Inside of it was a card with a fat baby wearing a Santa hat. The front read; "Merry Christmas from the both of us."  
Slowly, he opened the card. Inside was a note in Fuji's hand writing. Tezuka's lips formed the words as he read them.  
"Merry Christmas, Kunimitsu. I got this for you because my father always wore one. I've always thought that every good father needs a nice watch.  
Always yours,  
Shusuke."  
Tezuka substituted Fuji's first name for the pet name they had all adopted for him since he had put on the guise of a woman; "Fujiko."  
Tezuka ripped the red wrapping paper away and opened the small, thin box to find a shiny, new, silver watch. The tag declared it made in Sweden. Tezuka raised his head and, for the first time in a long time, made eye contact with Fuji. His blue eyes sparkled and blinked frantically.  
"Fuji…"  
He whispered.  
"This gift… You must have spent a fortune…"  
Fuji sniffled, but smiled sweetly with his eyes closed.  
"It doesn't matter. You are going to be the father of my child. All good fathers need a nice watch Tezuka."  
Tezuka made a mental note of the continued use of his last name.  
"Thank you."  
Fuji nodded.  
"Dude…"  
Kaido punched Momo, knocking the wind out of him.  
"Dipshit! Can't you see they were having a moment?!"  
Momo managed to get Kaido in a headlock.  
"How would I be able to tell?! I'm not a homo like you Mamushi!"  
"Fssshhhuuuuuu!"  
Kaido hissed and tried to wriggle free. Inui, who was seated next to the two, wrote something in his notebook, smiling like a pervert who had found a peep hole in the wall.  
Fuji fell back onto his the only empty chair. He had been standing to long and his ankles were sore. He had handed Tezuka the rest of his presents and presented grandma and grandpa Tezuka with theirs as well. It was finally his turn. Inui gave him a book; Parenting, from the first week to the first year. Eiji and Oishi had pitched in and gotten him a baby backpack. Kaido gave him a pair of fluffy carpet slippers. His shoes were beginning to be too tight for his swollen feet. Taka gave him a cactus that said "1st time Mom!" on it. Momo, just for laughs, had given him an apron that said "Lego my Prego!" Grandma did not find it amusing. Ryoma, as only he could, gave Fuji a baby kit that looked like a sports bag. Grandma and grandpa Tezuka handed over their old, used, bassinet. Fuji almost began to cry upon receiving it. Finally, only Tezuka's gift was left. Fuji hesitated before opening this one. It felt special somehow. He hoped Tezuka had taken as much care in picking his gift as he had. His feet had ached after looking at, what seemed like a thousand watches before he chose the perfect one. The box was small. Maybe it was jewelry. He opened it to find a plain silver chain. Attached to the chain was a pendent. The pendent was in the shape of a heart and had small rind stones on one side. The other side had a small indentation in the shape of an "S" for Shusuke. Without thinking, Fuji lifted the necklace and, with grandma's help, fastened it around his neck.  
"It's beautiful."  
He beamed. Tezuka waved his hand at the box.  
"There's a note."  
Sure enough, when Fuji checked the tiny box, there was a piece of paper that had been folded to fit. It read; "Becoming a parent is like falling in love. They both tend to happen on accident."


	4. thank you

Chapter 4: Thank you

It was early morning, German time, when the Seigaku tennis team stood in line, waiting to get through security at the Berlin airport. Fuji had not slept well for days and he blinked franticly to keep himself awake. Out of nowhere, a stabbing sensation seared through his gut. He staggered. All of the rest of the team was on the other side of security. The last thing he could remember was Eiji's red backpack.

Tezuka, who had been standing behind Fuji, caught him as he fell forward. He wrapped one arm around Fuji's chest and the other around his hips. Despite his bad shoulder, Tezuka lifted Fuji and carried him out of line. Since he was so much heavier than before, Tezuka set him down just outside of line where he wouldn't be trampled.

"Fujiko!"

On the other side of the barrier, Eiji was trying to force his way back. The little acrobat was so strong that it took Oishi and a security guard to hold him down.

"Fujiko!"

As soon as Fuji came to, Tezuka's grandmother refused to let him board the plane. She insisted on driving him to the hospital. Even he knew that was their best option, but a doctor would know he was a boy and his secret would be out. He fought grandma feebly all of the way out of the airport, but once they were on their way to the hospital, he was dead silent. Tezuka sat in the back seat. Fuji lay, slightly crammed, with his head in Tezuka's lap. The pain had subsided and the vibration of the car had lulled him to sleep. Tezuka, awkwardly, brushed the hair from Fuji's face. The watch Fuji had given him for Christmas glinted in the morning son.

"Baa-Chan, how much longer?"

"About ten minutes."

Said to elderly woman without taking her eyes from the road. Fuji stirred. He had woken up.

"Shusuke…"

Tezuka said his first name, softly, for the first time. Grandma heard his whisper.

"Shusuke? That is a boy's name. Not a girl's name. Shusuke?"

Fuji pushed his bangs out of his face.

"That's because I'm not a girl."

Tezuka's grandmother put on the breaks abruptly at a stop light.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Fuji shifted so that he looked straight up into Tezuka's dark eyes.

"I'm not a girl. Four months ago I was taken ill because I was growing the internal reproductive organs of a woman. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Baa-Chan, but I'm a boy. I was actually a starting player on Kunimitsu's tennis team. That is how we know each other."

Grandma did not speak, but slammed on the accelerator. Just then, a needle sharp pain shot through his stomach. He let out an exclamation of pain and clutched the side of his bulge with one hand he grabbed Tezuka's hand. The silver Rolex dug into his wrist.

"This can't keep happening!"

Fuji gritted his teeth with his eyes tightly shut.

"Please baby… Help make it go away…"

He was squeezing Tezuka's hand so hard, his eye twitched.

"I love you."

After a few minutes, Fuji's tense muscles relaxed and he let out the breath he had been holding. He loosened his grip on Tezuka's hand. Opening his sharp blue eyes, Fuji smiled.

"It's gone…"

"Fuji… Has this, by any chance happened before?"

At that moment, Fuji had gone the same shade of white that he had on Christmas Eve. Tezuka couldn't help but connect the dots. Fuji nuzzled Tezuka's flat stomach with his cheek making his ears go red.

"Every night since we got here…"

A knot formed in Tezuka's chest. What if something was wrong? He hadn't realized how much he cared. Sure, he knew he cared what happened to Fuji and the baby, but he hadn't realized it until now. Even when Fuji had kissed Eiji, the feelings had been dormant inside of him.

"Kunimitsu…"

Fuji lightly squeezed his hand. The Swedish watch slid a little. Finally, Fuji was comfortable calling him by his first name again.

"Yes?"

"Nothing… I just love your name…"

Tezuka's Grandmother steered Fuji with one hand and Tezuka with the other as the automatic hospital doors flew open before them. She shouted in German as she marched at a brisk pace. Eventually, Fuji had to sit down. He was out of breath and light headed. He slumped into a free chair. Grandma told Tezuka that she would go to the maternity ward and request a last minute appointment and that she would be back for them. She would not speak to Fuji, nor make eye contact with him. Fuji's head was spinning and he could not read the signs. Therefore, he had no idea what room this was. Tezuka stood at the archway, keeping a close eye on his Tensai. Fuji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened them. The waiting room in which he sat contained nobody but women, most of them very young. They sat there filling out forms. Some of them, he noted, were pregnant just like him. Maybe this was the maternity ward. He fixed his eyes on a poster above the door. It featured a young woman of about sixteen with a swollen baby belly. She seemed very sad. On the other side of the poster stood the same girl, smiling a lovely smile. Her bulge was gone. Fuji's heart was pounding in his chest. He began to sweat profusely and his breath caught in his chest. He pushed himself up and crossed the room, with surprising speed, to where Tezuka stood.

"Let's get out of here!"

He whispered franticly. He grabbed Tezuka's arm.

"But Fuji, Grandma-"

"I can't stay here!"

Tezuka had never seen Fuji this terrified. He was white and slick with sweat.

"Fine."

Tezuka put his arm around Fuji and lead him away. Tezuka, who was still learning to read German, had not realized as Fuji had, that they had been in the abortion center.

When Grandma had forcefully lead Fuji and Tezuka to the Maternity ward, she began to talk very quickly in German to a nurse with ratty red hair. She giggled and whispered to another nurse before shouting.

"Ibu!"

There was a pause.

"Gina Ibu!"

An older woman with sharp featurs approached. She walked stiffly up to Fuji, looked Fuji up and down and narrowed her already narrow eyes.

"…Astounding… Never in my entire career… Not possible…"

The doctor's blue hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Without warning, her violet nailed hand shoot out and grasped Fuji by the elbow. Without thinking or even realizing he did it, Tezuka lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Her glare was quite as intense as his own.

"Cool your heals sugar daddy. If your…"

She squinted.

"Friend really is a first timer, then we need to start work right away."

She pulled him by the elbow toward a small room with an open door and led him inside, slamming the door behind Tezuka. Tezuka glared at her as she forced Fuji down onto the table, muttering all of the while.

"Pulse… blood pressure… temperature… How far along are you?"

Fuji, in an attempt to win her over, smiled sweetly with her eyes shut.

"I'd say about four months."

His words were sugar coated.

"And why haven't you seen a doctor before now?"

She shone a light in his eye as she addressed him.

"Open your eyes and look up."

Fuji frowned and did as he was told.

"Well doctor… It's a little complicated…"

As he talked, the blue haired doctor switched to the other eye.

"It's because you are male isn't it?"

Tezuka, who had been silently death glaring at her. Spoke up.

"How can you tell?"

To Fuji, he sounded unnerved.

"I've worked on hundreds of patients. All of them female. I know the body type. Just because he is wearing female maternity wear does not make him female."

She busied herself at the counter with her back to them. This woman was just plain frightening. Fuji reached over and held Tezuka's hand, just for good measure.

"Put this under your tongue."

The OBGYN stuck a thermometer into Fuji's mouth.

"I am going to check your pulse now. Give me your hand."

She snapped her fingers and held out her own.

Once the doctor was finished checking every detail, she wrote it all down and huffed.

"Don't get me wrong, I've never had a male patient before, but I know what I'm talking about."

She helped Fuji get down off of the counter.

"My name is Doctor Gina Ibu. What are your names."

Fuji inclined his head respectfully.

"Fuji, Shusuke."

"Tezuka, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka barked flatly.

"And why, besides the obvious reason, are you here?"

Her purple nailed hand tapping the counter as she spoke.

Fuji placed his free hand atop his baby bump.

"I've been having some problems."

Dr. Ibu muttered something.

"That much I know. What kind of problems?"

"Pains."

Dr. Ibu narrowed her fierce eyes.

"How long have you been having these pains?"

"About two weeks."

She wrote something down.

She stood up and began to pull Fuji's shirt upward.

"What are you doing?!"

Tezuka stood up. His facial expression had not changed, but his voice was dangerously low.

Dr. Ibu ignored him and placed the stethoscope to Fuji's bear stomach. He squeaked.

"That's cold."

"I'm listening for your baby's heart beat."

Dr. Ibu finally answered Tezuka's question. After a moment, she stood up straight.

"Well, it is defiantly alive and breathing."

Fuji cocked his head to one side.

"I already knew that…"

"I was checking to make sure the child was still alive because you haven't been to see a doctor and you have been having pains. It might have been the indication of a miscarriage. Seeing as you have no birth canal that could result in infection."

Fuji put a finger to his lips.

"Actually, I've kind of been forming one. Unless, of course, I have been bleeding in that spot for no reason."

Tezuka's eye twitched. The more he found out, the less he wanted to know.

Dr. Ibu made a face. Then looked from one to the other.

"If I am going to help you boys, I am going to need the whole story, starting on how the hell a uterus and ovaries got in there.

Fuji did most of the talking while Tezuka sat there, holding his hand and nodding occasionally. He told Dr. Ibu everything; how he had fallen ill, how he and Tezuka had been stupid and hormonal, how he had begun to have morning sickness, how two home tests had told him he was an expecting mother, how Tezuka had gone away to Germany, how he and the rest of the team had come over for a visit, how he had begun to have pains every night keeping him from sleeping, and finally how he had passed out at the airport.

The blue haired doctor scribbled and muttered for several minutes.

"…vigorous exercise… vitamins… diet… more weight… see me… fallow up… heavy lifting…"

She handed Fuji a packet.

"Fallow those guidelines and that diet."

She scribbled something on a small pad of paper, ripped it out and handed it to Fuji as well.

"This is the prescription for the multivitamins you should be taking. Also-"

Dr. Ibu stood and helped the, rather bloated, Fuji down from the examination table.

"Four months is usually when we take a look at the child."

She took Fuji by the elbow and dragged him to a separate room. Tezuka fallowed, liking Dr. Ibu less and less. Dr. Ibu forced Fuji down onto another table, this one cold and metal. Tezuka's eyes had reduced themselves to slits behind his glasses. Dr. Ibu's next movements were very tender and gentle.

"Roll up your shirt again boy."

Fuji did as she instructed. Dr. Ibu squirted some blue gel onto his baby bump. Then she reached over for the machine. It resembled a flash light hooked up to a box which was in turn hooked up to a monitor. She smoothed out the gel using this instrument. Fuji seemed completely at ease. The sound of a heart beat throbbed from the machine.

"All right boys, you should see it right about… There."

She pointed a purple talon toward the screen. Fuji opened his eyes. At first, Tezuka did not see the child. Then it came into focus. It had a large head and very tiny arms and legs, but it was defiantly human. He blinked at it before turning to Fuji. Fuji was smiling so brilliantly, that Tezuka had to look away. To him, Fuji's smile was like the sun. It gave light and warmth to the world, but look directly at it, and the light blinds and burns you.

"Do you kids want to know what you are having?"

Tezuka opened his mouth, but Fuji was too quick for him.

"No we don't. We want it to be a surprise."

Tezuka shut his mouth. Fuji had always needed more spice and excitement in his life while Tezuka had always needed everything to be planed and orderly. He did not know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Tezuka put his hands on Fuji's waist and lifted him down from the table. Fuji gathered all of his paperwork and scheduled his next appointment with Dr. Ibu.

"I know I'm intruding, but how old are you boys?"

Fuji smiled with his eyes shut. This would have disarmed most people.

"I'm a leap year baby."

Tezuka rolled his eyes and answered the question for both of them.

"He's fourteen. I'm-"

Dr. Ibu cut him off by mumbling.

"They are getting younger and younger… Bet he's twenty… Pedophile…"

"Dr. Ibu, I'm fourteen."

Tezuka barked. She ignored him.

"Be very careful to follow the directions. Judging from the state you're in, you could lose the child if you don't. I'll see you in a month Fuji-Kun, Tezuka-Kun."

Tezuka's grandmother did not say a word to either of the boys all the way home. When they got to the house, Fuji went straight to his room. He had some calls to make.

"Hey Yumiko-Nee? Hi its Shusuke."

"Baby brother? Aren't you supposed to keep your phone off on the airplane?"

"Yeah, about the airplane…"

Fuji sighed and flopped down onto his bed.

"I'm not on the plane…"

Yumiko paused.

"Did your plane get delayed?"

"No, no. It isn't that… Yumiko-Nee, I'm sick."

"Is it the pregnancy? Is the baby okay?"

Fuji closed his eyes.

"That's just it Yumiko-Nee… I um… Fainted at the airport…"

"What?!"

"The doctors say I'm too sick to fly. I'm sorry sis… I really miss you, but I can't go home, not until I have this baby…"

"Oh Shusuke… I miss you too. We all miss you. Especially Yuuta. He pretends he doesn't, but I can see through his act. Aw jeez… I had your Christmas surprise all ready too. I don't suppose there is a point in surprising you now is there baby bro?"

"Sah… I suppose not.."

"Mom and I bought you a crib. It's brand new and really cute. Since we don't know what the baby is going to be, it is pale yellow."

"Sis, you are the greatest."

"I know right?"

Yumiko laughed. Fuji wanted to curl up and cry. He needed his family, but here he was, in a foreign country, knocked up higher than a kite. At least that is what Momo always said.

"Give Yuuta a hug for me. Tell mom and dad I love them. I love you and really miss you."

"Goodbye Kyoudai."

"Bye."

Fuji curled up and faced the wall. A floor board creaked outside his door. Fuji ignored it. The creaking grew closer and the child shifted inside of Fuji's stomach.

"Fuji…"

A single, hot tear fell from his narrow blue eye.

"Fuji?..."

Tezuka's warm hand was on his back.

"Sah… Kunimitsu…"

Fuji's voice trembled slightly. Fuji rolled over and flung his arms around Tezuka's shoulders.

"Fuji, what?..."

Tezuka felt hot tears on his cheek. Fuji pulled his head down to his shoulder.

"Promise me something Kunimitsu…"

Fuji stroked his brunette hair.

"Never leave us…"

The child had begun to thrash around.

"Never…"

Fuji took Tezuka's larger hand in his smaller one. Tezuka resisted as Fuji guided his hand, but in the end, he gave in. Fuji placed his hand on top of his swollen abdomen. Tezuka sucked in a sharp breath as the baby kicked. Fuji sniffled and let out a nervous little laugh.

"Stay and be the father."

Finally, Tezuka returned the embrace. He patted Fuji on the head awkwardly. He said nothing, but Fuji understood. Tezuka was bad with words. Fuji had learned his body language over the years. A simple hug was his way of saying, "sure Fuji, I promise."

It was early the next morning when Fuji was bombarded with phone calls from his team mates.

"Fujikoooooooooo!"

"Fuji, Eiji is in hysterics. I can't calm him down. I am really worried as well!"

"Fujiko-Chan, are you coming home? The flight back wasn't the same without you."

"Fuji-Senpai, Mada mada dane…"

"Did you eat enough this morning? Sometimes you pass out if you don't eat enough you know."

Fuji told them all, with his old, shut eyes smile in place that he was not going home until he had the baby. Fuji had the longest talk with Eiji.

"We miss you Fujiko."

Eiji pouted. Fuji smiled fondly.

"I miss you as well Eiji.

"Fujiko?..."

"Hm?"

Eiji took a long time to ask his question.

"Over there… Ya know, in Germany… Did we have a thing?..."

He squeaked.

"Nya, sis get outa my room!"

Fuji pondered.

"Well… Let's put it into perspective. Say it was most peoples' definition of a 'thing.' Then I would say yes. But, my definition of a 'thing' is very different from other people. If it was mine, I would have to say no, we did not."

"Nya, Fujiko talks confusing!"

He paused.

"But, I don't really think we did either… I mean, I had a crush on you cuz, let's face it, you're hot."

Fuji chuckled.

"Shut up! But, I think the reason why I did the things I did was because I was frustrated."

Fuji rolled onto his side.

"Frustrated how?"

Eiji hesitated.

"Oishi. He's in denial. He walks around like an idiot saying 'I'm straight.' Then he goes and says some tom boy is hot. When Momo asked how Oishi made a stupid face like he didn't know. Then, at the airport, he told some German girl with short hair, I mean really short Fujiko! Like shorter than yours! Anyway, he tells her he likes her hair. It was funny to watch because she didn't speak Japanese, but he is soooooooooo clueless! He's about as straight as a circle and doesn't even know it!"

Fuji couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm just so frustrated because I'm in love with the lousy, thick skulled-"

"Eiji…"

Fuji could imagine Eiji's mouth snapping shut.

"Some time, when you two are alone together, ask him what he would say if a boy told him he liked him, hypothetically."

"Nya, I'm not all crafty like you Fujiko! I don't know if I can do it!"

"I'm not finished. Then, no matter what his answer is, tell him. He's got a thick skull, so you can't beat around the bush. Just say how you feel."

Eiji was silent.

"Eiji? Are you still there?"

"Yeah…"

Eiji hesitated again.

"Fujiko, what if he hates me?..."

Fuji tried not to laugh.

"Eiji, as Inui would say, "the chances of Oishi hating anyone is about 2%, unless of course it is Eiji. The chances of Oishi hating Eiji is about 0%." So don't you worry your cute little head over it Eiji. Whether his answer is yes or no, he could never hate you."

"You are the best ever Fujiko! I would hug you if you were here!"

Fuji was half glad he wasn't. Those Eiji hugs were bone crushing and, he didn't want to admit it but he was fragile at the moment.

The month of December was almost over. It was New Years' Eve and something was bothering Fuji. It wasn't a physical pain or ailment. It was a feeling deep inside of his chest. Whenever Tezuka was in the room, Fuji had a warm feeling right around the heart. Throughout the day, Tezuka was busy helping his grandparents with preparations for that night and the next day. Fuji kept trying to corner him, but his grandmother or grandfather would pull him away with some duty or another to perform.

It was 11:50 PM. The TV was on and the family awaited the first minute of the new year. Fuji was slumped on the couch. When Tezuka entered the room, Fuji jumped up, more quickly than anyone thought he could.

"Sah Kunimitsu, may I have a word with you?"

Tezuka blinked. Fuji took him by the arm and lead him to a corner of the room.

"Hm… Where to begin…"

Fuji was so close, Tezuka could feel his breath on his neck as Fuji stared up at him with brilliant blue eyes.

"Whenever I see you, my heart starts pounding. I feel like I can't breathe, and I just get so weak at the knees."

Tezuka did nothing. Fuji saw his ears go pink.

"Whenever your around, I get this warm feeling in my chest and I know I am safe."

The countdown for the new year began. 10, 9, 8, 7…

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm in love with you Tezuka, Kunimitsu. I don't know when it happened, but I am glad it did."

5, 4…

"All I want to know is, do you love me too?"

2, 1…

Tezuka said nothing, but bent down and their lips met.

"Happy New Year!"

Fuji stood on tip toe and wound his arms around Tezuka's neck, letting his fingers get lost in the brown hair. Somebody snapped a picture, but Fuji did not care. Tezuka had said, without using words; 'I guess I love you too…'

It was almost two in the morning. Fuji had sort of moved all of his belongings into Tezuka's room and slept in the bed that Taka had used before the team had headed back to Japan. At the moment, however, Fuji was treating Tezuka's bed as if it were his own.

"Neh Kunimitsu…"

Fuji purred.

"M?"

Tezuka rolled over to face him.

"Now that we're a couple, let's tell each other something we haven't told anyone else."

Tezuka, who had never had a girlfriend, let alone a boyfriend, found the word "couple" landing strangely on his ears. Fuji took the silence as a go ahead.

"Fine then, I'll start."

He smiled with his eyes shut.

"Back when we had the match against Hyoutei, and Atobe injured you, I cried. It was the night after the match when you told us that you had to leave to come here for treatment, I smiled. I acted happy, but then I went home. I went straight to my room and balled like a baby for hours."

Fuji opened his eyes and reached up and caressed Tezuka's cheek.

"I did it because you were leaving us."

Fuji shut his eyes and grinned once more.

"It's your turn Kunimitsu."

Tezuka blinked, thinking. He did not want to tell Fuji anything as extreme as Fuji had told him. It might give Fuji blackmail on him. Not that he had anything as good as what Fuji had said, he just didn't want to give Fuji the upper hand.

"I stole a tennis ball once."

He said flatly. Fuji batted his nose with the tip of his finger.

"That doesn't count silly! I poured my heart out to you, now give me something real."

Fuji sounded playful, but Tezuka heard the touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Fine."

Tezuka thought for a moment. This was humiliating, but it was all he had.

"My father found out I was into guys before I did."

He could now see Fuji's sapphire blue eyes. They seemed to glow in the moonlight. His eyes were so beautiful, and yet so sharp that they pierced when their gaze fell on you.

"I was in sixth grade. My history teacher was young and…"

He could no longer look at Fuji. Those eyes, those blue eyes, cut him into ribbons.

"He was quite attractive. I found myself trying my best to please him. He tutored me after school. I was so blind, that I did not see that I had developed a serious crush on him. My father teased me and called him my boyfriend. When I was in seventh grade, I grew overly attached to our captain Yamato-Buchou. It was then I realized that I had no interest in girls. When I told my father, he said he knew and he had known for years. There is nothing more humiliating than coming out to your parents, and having them tell you that they already know. He didn't even tell me."

He heaved a sigh when he saw Fuji was smiling again.

"You are the only one I've ever told. Oishi doesn't even know."

Fuji's smile was so bright, it almost hurt Tezuka's brown eyes. He reached up and stroked the side of Tezuka's neck with three fingers. Tezuka shivered visibly.

"I knew before you told me."

Fuji opened his eyes again.

"The way you looked at me was the first clue. But…"

Fuji was invading his personal space again. His nose brushed Tezuka's playfully.

"Having you inside of me as good a clue as any."

He chuckled, pleased with the shade of red Tezuka's face had turned. Fuji kissed him on the nose.

"I should call you blushy Buchou! I wonder what the rest of the team would say."

Tezuka went even darker.

"Sah, I've always loved the way you look when you are embarrassed. It's so cute!"

Fuji planted several kisses all over his face.

"Fuji, stop it!"

Tezuka rolled over so that his back was to Fuji.

"Kunimitsu…"

"What?!"

Tezuka barked, still red in the face and neck.

"Call me Shusuke…"

Tezuka felt Fuji's slender hand on his back. He sighed and faced his new love. Fuji was smiling, but not his usual smile. His eyes were soft and his lips curved up ever so slightly. "Fine…"

Fuji was making it hard for him to say no, looking at him in such a way.

"Shusuke…"

Fuji closed his eyes. Tezuka reached out to the smaller boy and ran his fingers through his soft, honey brown hair. It was something he had secretly wanted to do for a few years now. Fuji had not told him it was his one weakness. Touch his hair and neck, and he would follow you to the moon if he could. Fuji registered the touch, but subconsciously. He was fast asleep in Tezuka's bed.

It was January and it would have been time for Fuji and Tezuka to go back to school. Since Fuji was now on his fifth month, he could not go back to Japan. Fuji stayed with Tezuka and he was happy. That is until Tezuka started therapy sessions again. He wanted to heal so that he could go home and play tennis. Sometimes, because Fuji wined that he was bored and that it had to be bad for him to sit around all day, Fuji would go with him. Fuji would watch him and smile to himself. Sometimes, even this grew boring too him. One day, on the tennis courts, Fuji sat behind Tezuka.

"Sah, Kunimitsu, The view back here is great."

When Tezuka tried to see what he was talking about, Fuji snapped (rather hormonally) that he was messing it up. Tezuka Had not realized that his backside was the great view. Fuji did not intend to tell him. When Fuji stayed at home, he greeted Tezuka when he walked through the door. He hugged him and kissed him and asked how his day had been. Tezuka usually responded with one word sentences such as "Ugh…" or "Fine…"

One day, late in January, Tezuka walked through the door, straight past Fuji, and up to his room. Fuji closed his eyes, frowning.

"Neh, Kunimitsu?"

He called as he, slowly, made his way up the stairs.

"Kunimitsu?"

Fuji shuffled his slipper clad feet as he stood in the doorway.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Tezuka was sitting on his bed. His glasses were off and one of his large hands was covering his face.

"Kunimitsu?"

Fuji tiptoed over to him and cocked his head to one side. He took Tezuka's hand and dragged it away from his face. Tezuka resisted him at first, but Fuji's soft, gentle touch won him over eventually and he gave in. When Fuji's eyes fell upon Tezuka's face, he saw something that nobody had seen before. His finely chiseled features were streaked with tears. They clung to his dark eye lashes and dripped from his cheeks. His deep brown eyes were red. His shoulders shook slightly. Fuji opened his sapphire blue eyes.

"Kunimitsu…"

Fuji bent down and took Tezuka's tear streaked face in his hands.

"Don't cry…"

Fuji kissed the places where tears were falling, his cheeks, and his eyelids, everywhere a tears had shed.

"Shusuke-Mm!"

Fuji's lips crashed into his, kissing him over and over and… Tezuka's resistance fell away. Fuji let him go and hugged his head to his chest. He closed his eyes and the tears began to flow again. He could feel Fuji's hands in his hair and on his neck. His touch was so soothing.

"Sah, Kunimitsu…"

His voice was so soft. Tezuka let it wash over him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Tezuka, unwillingly, sat up and blinked the tears away. Fuji sat on his knees, purring.

"You can tell your Shusuke anything…"

Tezuka whipped his face with his hand.

"I'm not getting better Shusuke. My shoulder, I have made hardly any progress."

Fuji touched it lightly with the tips of his fingers. He knew that Tezuka's first love was tennis, not him.

"You'll get better, I know you will"

Fuji's nose brushed against Tezuka's.

"And I will be right there, playing matches against you. We are so proud of you."

Tezuka felt Fuji's huge stomach pushed up against him and knew who the other person in the we was.

"Pulse, you just have to… You know?"

Fuji whispered into his ear.

"Your Tezuka zone is a major turn on…"

Fuji cackled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Shusuke…"

"Your blushing!"

Tezuka, who was in fact quite pink in the face, picked up his glasses and placed them on his nose.

"Thank you."

Without saying a word, Fuji planted a soft kiss on his lips.

The hospital lights flickered sickeningly as their white light illuminated Dr. Ibu, her first male patient, and his lover.

"Germany… Here… Japan… can't believe… transfer… Fuji…"

Fuji flashed on of his calm, winning smiles as his OBGYN.

"Sah, you seem more upset than usual today Dr. Ibu. Whatever is the matter?"

"Shinji… Home…needs me here… six months…"

"Dr. Ibu?"

Fuji cocked his head to one side in an attempt to catch her eye.

"I'm sorry boys, but I have some unfortunate news."

She set down the papers that she had been anxiously shuffling.

"I'm being transferred back to Japan. I'll be leaving in a week."

Tezuka's eye twitched and Fuji frowned without opening his eyes.

"I haven't even finished my sixth month yet. Who will be in charge of me?"

"Male… Tokyo… I'm leaving you in the hands of a very capable doctor. Unfortunately for you boys, nobody here but me speaks Japanese, so you are going to have to make do."

She handed Fuji the packet she had been fussing with and made to help him down, but Tezuka was too quick for her. He took Fuji by the waist and lifted him down from the off white counter. Tezuka's shoulder had improved quite a bit, but he was not supposed to do any heavy lifting yet.

The three of them took another look at the child. The two month difference was astounding. The baby seemed to be a whole lot bigger than last time, and it had even begun to suck its thumb. Tezuka found himself sweating. It had not fully sunk in until now. Dr. Ibu seemed to read his thoughts.

"You're a father now Tezuka-Kun."

All he could do was grunt. Him? A father? He hated children. Good thing Fuji was a bundle of love, otherwise that poor child not get very much attention. He blinked. How morbid.

"A name."

Tezuka shook himself mentally and met Fuji's eyes.

"Sorry?"

"We need a name, Kunimitsu. We can't keep calling this child It until I give birth."

Tezuka blinked, then nodded soicly. Dr. Ibu shut off the machine and gazed, purposefully, at the small boy.

"Fuji-Kun, even though I am leaving, I am going to supervise. You are going to have a C-section a day or two before your actual due date. This is important because your birth canal is too new and it could severely injure you internally if you gave birth naturally."

Tezuka could not see how she could glare in such a way when Fuji was smiling at her like that. Anyone else would have melted. When Dr. Ibu was done explaining the procedure, she shook both boys' hands. Fuji beamed up at the blue haired doctor.

"Have a safe trip."

Tezuka barked politely, if not flatly. When Dr. Ibu took Fuji's hand he opened his eyes.

"Dr. Ibu…"

"What is it boy?"

"Thank you."


End file.
